THE VIXEN MISFITS
by bella19too
Summary: what happen when bella meets nessie and her brother at one of her girl group concert
1. Chapter 1

_First story ever_

_CHAPTER ONE_

_NESSIEPOV_

_OMG! OMG! I can't believe it I win I win I run down stairs in bust in my brother's room. NESSIE WHAT THE FUCK! Edward I win I actually win. Nessie what did you win cause really your acting like a hyper pixie Edward asked me. Edward I win tickets to my favorite music group concert. Do you think you jasper and Emmett can take me and Seth to the concert there five tickets. I don't know nessie Edward said. Besides I haven't spent anytime with you guys since yall came back from that 3 month trip in Europe so please pretty pretty please he sighs ok nessie I'll call the guys and let them know and well leave 6. Thank you Thank you Edward your best brother any girl can have he laughs and says I know. I roll my eyes and run back up stairs to call Seth to let him know to be ready by 6 he says ok I say I love you and hang up and started getting ready for what could be the best night of my life. I curl my hair put on my red tank top with black skinny leg jeans and so cute red ballet shoes red lip gloss but just enough to make me look quite kissable. Now I'm ready. I head down stairs and see my three brothers Edward, Emmett, and Jasper waiting for me and they didn't look half bad their selves. Edward in baby blue shirt, Emmett in his black button up with his selves rolled to show of his muscles like always and Jasper only he can pull off a pink polo shirt they see me and ask I'm I ready to go I say yep and we hopped in Emmett's jeep since that's the only car that can fit five; and head off to pick up my Seth when we pull Seth walks out the house wearing exactly the same colors as me I laugh and say was you looking through my window. Everyone shake their and Seth gets in the jeep and we head to the concert. I still can't believe it so here I am at the concert waiting for it to start. When Seth and my brothers decided they need to use the bathroom so now; I'm standing here alone but still excited my favorite group. I love them since I was 14 now I'm going on 17. All of a sudden I hear someone call my name just in time to see quil my best friend since the 5th grade running towards me. Giving me a bone crashing hug and peck on the cheek. When all of a suddenly get yanked away and pulled out to lobby by someone_

_I would like some reviews but not really expecting any _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

NESSIEPOV CONTINUES When I look to see who had grab me it was seth. He looked like he wanted to kill. He started yelling at my yelling what the fuck and who the hell was that and he cant believe that i would do that why was i over they guy.I was just shocked Seth i went to say but before I can say anything he goes to screaming at me again. Now I'm pissed how do was I suppose to answer anything when he won't even let me get a word in. That's when i go off on him screaming just as loud as he was at the beginning SETH SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO ME THAT WAY! I screamed at him. YOU CAN'T YELL AT ME WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT YOU ALWAYS DO THIS SHIT YOU SWEAR THAT IM'M ALWAYS TRYING TO GET WITH PEOPLE! I'M SICK OF IT AND YOUR BULLSHIT YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I JUST WANT YOU BUT I'M DONE NOW GO STRIAGHT TO HELL SETH CLEARWATER! I turned around and ran in to the bathroom and start crying. God I glad no ones in here with me.

ALICEPOV Bella, Rose I have to use the restroom. I be right back before we go on I just really have to go. They said we could come with you. No just get ready for the show I have a feeling this going to be our best one yet. So I head to the bathroom duck in a stall. I getting ready to leave when I hear crying I turn around and see a girl on the floor crying I go to her and ask her what's wrong and she tells me she just broke up with her boyfriend; she piss at him cause he wouldn't even listen to her and was just yelling. So she told him she was done. Aww I wish there was something i could do i say to her stroking her hair.I'm fine she says to me and thanks for listening to her she gets up and that she needs to get back to her sit before the show start or her brother might start to worry. Okay I ask her where she sitting she said front roll that she win the tickets and that she don't care what it takes she going to enjoy it and leaves the bathroom. I check my make up and headed back. I tell bella and rose what happen. They looked sad and says the same thing I said they wish there was something they could do to make her feel better. That's when I get the bright idea to bring her on stage to sing two sings with us. They started jumping up and down nodding yes and I'm suppose to be the hyper one. We decided it be our last two before we the end of the show with our new theme song. So we send emily to go over to make sure we know where she sitting. So we can get her. When it's time to bring her up on stage I turn to my two best friends and say lets get the show on the road they nod and walked on stage.

NESSIEPOV So I have been in enjoying the show. When the music gets stop and Alice the smallest one of the group says ok you guys so we going to change it up a bit. We decided to invite someone on stage with us to help us finish off our last two songs then come hang wit us back on our bus to hang alittle. OMG how I wish that could be me. When all off a sudden she winks at me. Am I going crazy is she looking at me. Can't be when the spotlight is set on me and she says, "can you come help us?" I thought I was going to faint when I realize she invited me up there to sing with them. I ran up the steps and start hugging them all like a craze fan. Which I was but they shouldn't know that they pull me in to a huddle telling me the two songs that was left for them to sang and that I was going to sing the first one by myself and they was going to back me up. I looked stunned and "what song is it?" I asked. They said single for the rest of my life which I knew by heart. So I just nodded then they said then we going to change and to new out fits and sing freakum dress and then end the show with a few goodbyes and they going to sing their new theme song. I nodded again and bit my lip. We took our places and lights went dim I look out at the crowd and seen seth who was looking straight at me I took a deep breathe and the music started I started singing

Ho...oh...  
Oh, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah Ooh, ooh Oh, yeah, yeah

Sitting here Daydreamin about you Oh, everything we had Wish I could get it back

Cause if it ain t you, then I don t want it And if it ain t you, then it ain t for me I can see your face whenever I be sleepin But it hurts when I realize I m dreamin

So if I can t have you I ll just be single for the rest of my life (My life)  
Cause you can t be (Oh) replaced by nobody else I ll go crazy if I can t have you for myself (If I can t have you)

If I can t have you (I ll be)  
I ll just be single for the rest of my life (Oh)  
I ve decided that nobody could compare to you (Nobody)  
There s nobody that can make me feel the way you do (Oh)

There ve been a few Who ve tied to take your place I ve been on many dates Still it just ain t the same

If it's not a messege sent from you, then I don t read it If it s not a gift sent from you, then I don t need it I ve been longin just to find somebody like you But nobody can just do it quite like you, if I

So if I can t have you I ll just be single for the rest of my life Cause you can t be replaced by nobody else I ll go crazy if I can t have you for myself (I ll go crazy)

If I can t have you I ll just be single for the rest of my life I ve decided that nobody could compare to you There s nobody that can make me feel the way you do

I took your pictures off the wall That didn t seem to help at all So I mma put it out there, I mma let you know If you need to rest your head you can come back home

I thought that I could live without your love,  
you know I tried But I feel incomplete when I don t have you in my life So I mma put it out there, I mma let you know (Let you know)  
If you need to rest your head you can come back home (Come back home)

So if I can t have you I ll just be single for the rest of my life Cause you can t be replaced by nobody else I ll go crazy if I can t have you for myself

If I can t have you I ll just be single for the rest of my life I ve decided that nobody could compare to you There s nobody that can make me feel the way you do

So if I can t have you I ll just be single for the rest of my life Cause you can t be replaced by nobody else (Nobody)  
I ll go crazy if I can t have you for myself (Oh, oh)

If I can t have you (If I can t have you)  
I ll just be single for the rest of my life (I ll just be single)  
I ve decided that nobody could compare to you There s nobody that can make me feel the way you do

Nobody can make me feel like you do Oh, no, nobody Can make me feel the way you do

When I finish song I felt a tear come down my cheek but my eyes was still locked on seth's who was mouthing I love u and I'm sorry. I nodded and followed The Vixen Misfits off stage to change for the next song...

how did you like I love that song its by the music group isyss I really would like some kind of feed back at how Im doing ******* B 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Sethpov

I can't believe it nessie just broke up with me. What the hell happen! I went to start looking for her. When I was stopped by the boy who was just hugging her. He said his name was Quil and that he was nessie best friends since 5 grade but was gone for like 3 years cause of family problems; and that he wasn't trying to start anything. Nessie like my sister i just miss her that all the hugging was about. I said thanks and that we cool and no hard feelings. DAMN! I fucked up I had looked all over the lobby for her to say I'm sorry. When I decided to go check the sits; but she wasn't there either. I was starting to get worried when she came in and traded sits with emmett. Before I even got a word out the show started. I just have to wait so the show was pretty good and nessie look like she was enjoying herself. When all of sudden the music stops and it said they was fina bring some up to help them sing. I was paying attention when I saw nessie running up on stage and I could take my eyes off her after they did a quick huddle. Nessie step up to the mic and her eyes falled on me and we just stared at one another. She took a deep breathe lights went dim and the music started and nessie started singing. While looking at me the whole time not once break the trance when singing. She finished I saw a tear rolled down her cheek. That's when I mouthed I love you and she nodded and left the stage. When she came back my jaw dropped I could believed what she had on. When I looked down to see how edward them reacted to it they looked beyond pissed. I was so glad that it wasn't me about to feel their wrath; but DAMN nessie look good as hell. I really just wanted to eat her up.

Edwardpov

Sitting here waiting on the next song. I still couldn't believe it nessie was up there sing and she sounded great my sister can sing. Which I didn't know. When she came back on stage with ... WHAT THE FUCK SHE GOT ON! NO FUCKING WAY I GOING TO KILL THEM! SHE SHOULDN'T BE WEAR THAT! I look and seen emmett and jasper both clencthing there fist. They had my back.

Emmettpov

I couldn't believe nessie could sing. She was great couldn't wait for the next song o here we go...WHAT THE HELL

Jasperpov

She came back on stage for the next song. I went to clap when I seen her barely wearing anything I started balling my fist. I was ready to kill who ever put her in that BULLSHIT! Looking down at edward and emmett I could see they was think the same thing. Just wait till they end this song. We fina get some answers.

Nessiepov

We was backstage getting ready for the next song. Yes we I was preforming with my favorite music group. Next thing I know I had on a short red dress with holes on the side fitting every curve I had and enhancing others I looked fucking hot I had on black heels with ribbon going through my heel wrapping round my ankle. I look over at the group I totally at admired bella had a short baby blue dress with a half way zipper in front with black heels with blue skulls on them showing off a beautiful belly ring. I really wanted one but was a big chicken about pain. Alice was wearing short pink dress with opening in the front with one strap going around to the black holding with pink heels and also showing off a belly ring also. Then last was rosalie short black dress with slits all over it with black heels but her stomach was cover. Made me wonder did she have belly ring too. I'll ask after the show we headed back on stage when the music started with bella in the center

To be or not to be

Not

Hold Up, bring the beat back bella step up and then back backed

Stop, I ain't ready yet alice step up and makes a stop pose then step back

Wait, let me fix my hair (yes, yes) rose messed with her hair then step back

Yes mam (yes mam) Yes

{BELLA}

I think I'm ready

Been locked up in the house way too long,

It's time to get it,

Cause once again he's out doing wrong,

And my girls are so real,

Said it's been a minute since I had some

He's been acting up, but he won't be the only one

(Oh) Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) that's when you put it on,

(Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song

(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress

(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress

[US GIRLS]

Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on

Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on

Oh Every woman got one Oh Shut it down when the time's come

Oh Pull out the big gun Oh and put your freakum dress on

[ALice]

Soon as you saw me, turned on by how the dress was fitting right

Short and backless (backless, backless)

See my silhouette in the moonlight

Such an attraction, keep telling me how my outfit's so nice

Little did he know, Ha my man gonna take it off tonight

(Oh) Cause when he act up (Oh) that's when you put it on,

(Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song

(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress

(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress

[US GIRLS]

Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on

Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on

Oh Every woman got one Oh Shut it down when the time's come

Oh Pull out the big gun Oh and put your freakum dress on

{alltogether}

All the ladies (oh) you with this and you're dressed up in your dresses,and you're bestest with no reason?

Get ready to freakum dress em

When you put it on it's an invitation, when they play your the song get on up and shake it,

Work it out on your man you don't have to waste it,

Spin it all around then take it to the ground and [2x]

(Oh) Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) that's when you put it on,

(Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song

(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress

(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress

Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on

Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on

Oh Every woman got one Oh Shut it down when the time's come

Oh Pull out the big gun Oh and put your freakum dress on

Ladies look here, when you been with your man for a long time (oh)

Every now and then you gotta go back in the closet and pull out that freakum dress (oh) uh,

I got my freakum dress on, I got my freakum dress on (oh) I got my freakum dress on, I got my freakum dress on (oh)

Lights goes off and I run off stage to meet very argue big brothers and one dazed seth. Who was just grinning his ass off then look behind me and the girls come up in hug me saying I did a great job and that they are proud of me. I was shocked and by this time I completely forgot about my brothers; until the girls notice and I turned around to face the firing squad to say I was scared was a understatement.

Bellapov

So we coming off stage congratulating nessie for doing a great job. When I realize we wasn't alone and looked up. When I seen three of the hottest guys. I have ever laid my eyes on but they looked pissed but they looked hot all the same; but the one that I had my eyes on had the exacted same color as me on with bronze hair and those eyes man I could just look in to there eyes forever. Even while he looked like he was ready to kill I guess I was so focus on him. That when he started yelling it scared me that's when I realize he was yelling at me rose and al calling us names like whores, sluts, and bitches that would a let his sister nessie dress like that and who the hell do we think we are. That when we all snap and start yelling at them saying that they don't know us to judge us and who the fuck they tell us what fuck we do at our damn show. Then our body guards who must have heard the commotion came running and started taking them a way. We told nessie that we had to go back on stage but our manager emily will come get her after that to bring her to us she said ok and went to take her sit. When we a lone we came up with a plan to do one more song and dedicated to the three jerks. Who think they are so bad we laugh and headed back on stage. Alice steps to the center and start speaking.

Jasperpov

So after we get taking back to our sit. Nessie comes out and edward says that they will talk about this when we get home she pouts and says but they said I can come hang with them after the show and I seen edward snap NO WAY IN HELL YOU GOING TO HANG OUT WITH THEM ANY TIME SOON! he yelled Wow I have never seen him that mad at anyone. I was pissed but not as much as him. Well she is his sister and she like a sister to me and I done seen more of her tonight then I would ever want too in my lifetime. Just then she rolls her eyes and says your not the boss me and that dad and mom already said it was ok when she called them she stuck her tongue out and look on stage. Just when the group was coming on stage the little one step up and says I hope everyone enjoyed the show and they got one more song before they say good night and that it dedicated to three guys who love to judge before they know that's when I knew it was directed towards me and my two friends who just was calling these girls sluts etc. All I thought was DAMN what the hell was we thinking doing that at their concert knowing they could easy do something to us. That's when look over at my friends who knew this was not going to be good. Well at least no one knew who we were I look back on stage. When the music started and the blond one started singing and the spot lights flash on us. I was like will now everybody knows it's us now damn me and my temper always get me into some shit.

[Rosalie]

So, what, am I not supposed to have an opinion?

Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman?

Call me a bitch 'cause I speak what's on my mind

Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled

When a female fires back,

Suddenly, big talker don't know how to act

So, he does what every little boy would do

Makin' up a few false rumors or two

That for sure is not a man to me,

Slanderin' names for popularity

It's sad you only get your fame through controversy

But now, it's time for me to come and give you more to say

{they join in for the chorus:}

This is for my girls all around the world

Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth

Thinkin' all women should be seen, not heard

So, what do we do, girls, shout out loud

Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground

So, lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud

Take a deep breath and say it loud

Never can, never will

Can't hold us down

Nobody can hold us down

Nobody can hold us down

Nobody can hold us down

Never can, never will

[Then the brown head on step forward and started sing another verse which made me groan. Thinking will this every end how long is this song and that I hate this group.]

So, what, am I not supposed to say what I'm saying?

Are you offended with the message I'm bringin'?

Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing

Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing

If you look back in history, it's a common double standard of society

The guy gets all the glory, the more he can score

While the girl can do the same, and yet you call her a whore

I don't understand why it's okay

The guy can get away with it, the girl gets named

All my ladies come together and make a change

And start a new beginning for us, everybody sing

[CHORUS]

[then the little one comes forward and stands right in front of me and started rapping to me and i can't take my eyes off her she was so beautiful even though she was humilating and front of a crowd of over 50000 but I didnt care anymore I have to know her.]

You're just a little boy

Think you're so cute, so coy

You must talk so big to make up for smaller things

You're just a little boy

All you do is annoy

You must talk so big to make up for smaller things

CHORUS (2x)

Can't hold us down!

Then they take a bow and smile at us and say goodnight new york and walk off stage. Damn how didn't I notice how hot they were at first. "Maybe cause you was busy trying to watch the basketball game on your phone instead of paying attention to the damn show." "shut up" I got to know her. I have this deep feeling that she going to be mines'.

Rosepov

So we in the dressing room laughing about how we ended our show it was one of the best shows. When all of sudden the door burst open and in comes ball of hyperness who would have thought that we would find someone hyperer then alice. I laugh and everyone looks at me. I say sorry just was thinking bella ask about what shake my head saying its nothing. Anyways so nessie is nods her head. I say ok now which of them was your boyfriend that you broke up with tonight and she looked stunned bella shake her head laugh a little and mummers smooth rose. She asked how did you know? That's when alice says well cause you told me when we were in the bathroom together she then points that was you and alice nods she then jumps up and give alice a big hug thank hear for listening to her in the bathroom when she didn't have to. Then started hugging me and bella telling us thank you for the best night of her life. We smile said no problem so who the hell was those four fine ass jerks that was yelling and cussing at us. She laugh and says well

Nessiepov

Who was those four fine ass jerks that was yelling and cussing at us Rosalie ask me I laugh cause they think my brothers and my Seth fine. Well the one in blue was my big brother Edward. The big one with the muscles in black was Emmett one of my brother bestfriend but I see him as my big brother bear cause even though he sweet but his size can intimatidating anyone. Which those come in handy. The one in pink was Iasper my brother other best friend. Which I also see as another brother but he usually the calmest out of the bunch but i guess you guys brought out another side of him. I chuckle thinking about how mad Jasper was yelling at them still couldn't believe it. Last the one in the red the only one that wasn't yelling and looking like he won a freaking prize is the love of my life Seth Clearwater I sigh and look at them. Bella asked do you really love him? Yeah I love him but he always acting jealous when I haven't done anything I wish I had a way to give him a real reason for him to be jealous. Just to pay him back for getting mad all the time its quiet. when Rose speaks so you don't want to forgive him even though you love him? Not yet no sigh then Alice speaks lets change the subject. I say ok that's when I asked are you guys really going to let me hang out with you tonight? YES they all yelled we like you Bella says and rose and alice nods agree with her alice start jumping up and yelling lets have a sleep over its been so long and then we can get to know nessie here and have lots of fun. Soo what do you think? She ask looking at me yeah I would love that YAY she screams and we head to their tour bus. We stayed up most of all night talking about alot of things including my so hot brothers haha. Still can't believe they think that about them. I get woking up by emily their agent saying that someone was here to pick me up I say ok I say good bye to them and they promise to stay in touch I doubt that sense they famous and everything and I'm just a normal fan but I say ok and see yea and leave.

Bellapov

Nessie leaves we get ready for the day ahead we aint really doing anything a interview with people magzine and then we free while getting ready Alice says hey I wish we could help nessie. Yeah me too it would be fun to make her boyfriend jealous and we could hang with her some more and see her hot brothers too. rose say walking in the room me and alice say start laughing when emily walks in says its time to go after the interview is done we head back to the bus and start packing cause we have two weeks off before we have to perform at our favorite bar then we are free till summer tour. Wow I been doing this for so long I haven't really had free time. When rose came in smiling really hard I knew she had a plan for us and I knew it was going to be fun. Rose what's your evil mind thinking of ? I have a plan alice come in here you have to hear this...

WHAT YOU THINK HOW WAS IT REVIEW***************BELLA B****************


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I FINALLY FIGURE OUT WHERE THE STORY GOING TO GO I THINK BUT I THINK I NEED SOME HELP CAN I GET SOME UP!

Rosepov

So whats up! What is in your head Alice ask coming in the room with me and bella.

Well I think we should help ? Since we got like a couple months off we can get a rental place here in town and hang out with her, buy her some more clothes that makes her look hot and then have here perform with us at the bar in a couple weeks. If all that goes well have her open up for us when we start our summer tour. Lets face it that girl can blow it would get her to have some fun. okay i get that but how we suppose to make him jealous? Bella asked. We can get Jacob and Paul to help us by flirting with her around Seth. Then get one of them to take her out probably Jacob cause he is my first choice. We also make nice with her brothers cause I honestly got a feeling that we suppose to know them weird huh. I might be turning into alice little haha but yeah that's my plan what yall think. Its sounds like fun bella said and honestly I was dreading going back home. After the bar gag this way we can meet new people and have fun with that delicious eye candy Edward yum yum. I giggle at her yea I think I want to see that Emmett put all those muscles to use. (sigh) What about you Alice what you think new house, shopping, decorating makeover and boys will mainly Jasper those blue eyes make me wet just think about them. We all start laughing so we agree Yes! the both said. So let set it in motion we got up and started calling round setting up 5 new gags along with the bar one. We had decided to make it more then one time thing to perform with nessie before summer tour. We had Emily call around to help set up a house for us and have it paid for up until after the summer tour which gives us like 9 months before the tour. Then we went out and bought us three cars. Alice a yellow ferrari599, Bella blue bmw z4 and I got myself red 2010 lamborghini reventon. We decided to save shopping for when we get with Nessie even though we had to drag Alice away from the mall. Then we went to the hotel packed then went to the house that was going to be ours for 9 months or longer if it works out. We may want to be coming back after the tour who knows. We got to the house and it was wow it was a 3 story house with 8 bedroom ,8th bathroom , living room, theatre room, game room basement and laundry room damn we walked around back where we seen a pool a jacuzzi and saune with also had a large garage to keep plenty of room for our cars and more. I walk up stairs to the room that was going to mines for nine months. It had red walls with black trimming also had black roses paint all over, it had a hugh black bed and the middle with hugh bed with a white comforter I loved it. After 3 days we are finally settle in to the new house I went and sat in the leaving room exhausted then Bella and Alice came and join me.

Alicepov

Man I'm tired (WoW really never thought i'll see the day when alice brandon was tired bella said) I stuck my tongue at her. O shut up so when are we going to go see nessie to let her know our plan and everything I asked them. Well we can go today I already find out where she stay at bella said. REALLY than lets go everyone get dress now. So we can go and like 30 minutes I called as I ran upstairs away from hearing laughing and Rose saying thought you was tired. I couldn't wait it was just a matter of time till I get to see that gorgeous man Jasper and get to go shopping with Nessie. Who told us last time that she love to shop. I couldn't wait after throwing on some blue shorts with a pink top with some white heels damn I look good. I went down stairs to see if bella and rose was ready to go rose had on the same as me except red top and black shoes and bella had on black skinny jeans with blue top and white baby doll shoes we head out to my yellow 2011 ferrari 599 car and head over to nessie.

Nessiepov

Sitting in my room bored like always on saturday sense i still haven't forgave Seth and my only friend Leah is busy. My dumb brother's who still haven't got over the concert yet haven't even talk to me much. Well except for Jasper who was always asking about alice. I think he in love with her the way his eyes get all glossy when he talk bout her with me and the way he just start day dreaming out of no where. Damn I miss Seth I want to forgave him but I also want him to suffer but I'm not doing any good if all I do is sit in the house. I wonder where the Vixen Misfits are doing now. I'm hungry I get up and walk down stairs when the door bell rings go and open the door ... What are you guys doing here tell me I'm not dreaming they start laughing. Are you going to let us in or do we have to wait outside?(They pouted) O I'm sorry come in come in. What are you guys doing here?

Bellapov

We was standing at nessie door smiling at how shocked she was to see us. When I finally asked are you going to let us in or do we have to wait outside I said then we all pouted at her O I'm sorry come in come in nessie said. Then asked us what we was doing here. We walked in the house and followed her to the living room that was all white with round the room sofa with a big wide screen plasma tv ithe round sound she told us to make ourselves comfortable while she get us something to drink. We waited when she can back with four cups of lemonade. Which was really good so what are yall doing here she asked again bouncing up and down we laugh again we told you that you hear from us soon didn't we? Yea I thought yall was just being nice nessie said chuckling and shaking her head. Nope we actually like hang with you and we considered hanging around for a while I said sense we got like 9months off till like our summer tour and all we got is couple small appearances around but besides that we are free to do whatever we wanted so we rented a house for a couple of months we got us cars and we are going to go shopping to stock our closet and yours MINES!Nessie yelled) Yea we thought of a plan to help with your problem Well Rose thought of it and a new wardrobe is call for it to work so yep we taking you on a shopping to spree and there is nothing you can say about it. Do you want to here the plan or what?

Nessiepov

Do you want to hear the plan or what? bella asked me. I was still in shocked that the Vixen Misfits was in my living room. Uhh I don't know what to say did they just really say they staying in town to hang with me, take me shopping, and help me with my Seth problem nessie nessieeee NESSIE! Huh I look around and they looked weird. Did you not hear us. Do want to hear the plan or not. Yeah what is it? They explain to me about changing my wardrobe, having the bodyguard flirting with me and me perform on stage with them at the shows they set up in town and the beginning of their summer tour and maybe the whole tour if i could. I quickly agreed to all this. Good they said. We sat and made plans to go shopping tomorrow. While we was talking I heard the front door open and close I turn to see who it was SHIT! was all I could say tihis was going to get ugly...

*********WHAT YOU THINK IS IT TO MUCH ********* PLEASE GIVE ME SOME KIND OF FEED BACK **************** B.


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie POV

As im thinking shit . I have no time whatsoever to stop the shit that bout to go down because of the three girls being in my parent livingroom. where my brother and his moron friends just walk into I just close my eyes and prepare for the shouting match to being...

Edward POV

Man that was a great workout guys, but I think I might be just a little out of shape from just drinking and partying in europe all this time we going have to go hard for now on if we going to get back in shape laughing. aw come on Edward we aint that far behind and besides we just do it for fun anyway aint like we going out for football when we start school Jasper says with a groan. yeah ed we just try to keep the body healthy for the chicks anyway says Emmett with a huge laugh I look at him getting ready to tell him not to call me ed when he stops laughing looking over my shoulder I turn around to see none other than the damn vixen misfits in my fucking living room like they fucking live here. I'm just bout to go off when my mother walks in with a tray of drinks leaving me speechless. I have no idea whats going on anymore...

Nessie

Silence that all I hear. I open my eyes just to see all three idiots staring with their mouths open wow that is a first , but of course been my lovable teddy Emmy he has to break the silence" Nessie," " yes Emmy," " What are they doing here and why is Esme serving drinks" aw poor Emmy he lost so I decide to tell them the good news when not so closed mouth Rose says "We came to offer Nessie a chance to sing with us during our stay and the lovely area why is that a problem ." Hmm I seen it happen before my very eyes my brother goes from zero to ten in a millisecond I brace my self for the explosion I been waiting for ...


End file.
